Two Fangirls & Their King Kong
by Penmaster51
Summary: All Mindy & Penn wanted to do was hang out with the angry, anti-social Griffin O' Connor from Jumper and the adorable Jimmy from King Kong, only to find themselves reeking chaos... and enjoying the wonderful cookies Jimmy has baked. T to be safe.
1. The Prologue

**A/N: This is the beginning of both stories, 2 Fangirls & King Kong, 2 Fangirls & Jumper. Written with good friend, Mindy Morganna (Mindy) & (myself, Penn) Penmaster51:) It switches between us and if you care, I started the first part below and then Mindy wrote the next part and then me and so on:3**

**It was a random idea and we decided to post it for others' enjoyment and laughter out of it. Leave a review if you want- please, no flames:)**

**We DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Mindy Morganna owns Mindy & Penmaster51 owns Penn, that's it! And also, characters are very OOC, maybe not Griffin:3**

* * *

(After magically getting Jimmy into the 'REAL' world of Jumper! Location: Griffin's Lair; Items: lots of stolen chloroform!)

Jimmy: He kind of looks like me.  
Mindy: Not exactly...  
Penn: You're a couple years younger, Jim.  
Griffin: *groans and starts to move*  
Penn: Yikes! More chloroform!  
They knock him unconscious again. Then resume looking between the two.  
Mindy: You know what, Jimmy? He does kind of look like you.

xxx

(After Griffin wakes up)

Penn: Griffin, meet Jimmy.  
Griffin: Look, I am not baby-sitting, hey-kid you look like me!  
Jimmy: Yeah, I know.

*crickets chirping*

Mindy: Soooo...

Griffin: Hang on, where is my gun gone?  
Penn: You carry a gun? Can I see?  
Us: Jimmy.... give it back!  
Jimmy: Sorry, wow I never one like this before!  
Griffin: Wait 'till you see the cars mate...blah, blah (the boys begin a boring auto conversation)  
Mindy: What should we do? It seems a shame to waste them.  
Penn (holding an IMDB page): Don't worry Mindy, there are plenty more Jamie's in the sea...

x

News Reporter: "In other news, Isabella Swan, otherwise known as Bella, was found dead this morning...."  
Penn: *whispering* You hid everything right?  
Mindy: Uh... maybe.  
Griffin: Hey, have you guys seen my flamethrower? And why in hell is there a bloody- literally, a bloody chainsaw in my bedroom?!  
Jimmy: *who is just sitting in awe at the TV screen* The pretty lights...

(continuing...)

Police Man: We just want to ask a few questions...

Penn: Errr.  
Mindy: Ummm.  
Griffin: *in on the plan* shitshitshitshit...  
Jimmy: OMG, wow blood, your headgear is totally wicked sick dude! Give me seven bro, it's like well blinged up! *they start talking about hats*  
Mindy: Who let Jimmy watch back-to-back rap music videos?  
Penn: Wait 'till you see the dancing *all turn to watch Police Man and Jimmy break-dancing in the garden*  
Griffin: I like this kid *Jimmy waves to the Police Man and walk back, limping slightly*"  
Penn: I think we should get out of here.  
Mindy: Griffin...  
Penn: Yes, perfect!  
Griffin: No, no way, it's not a bloody clubhouse! We are not going to the lair!  
Jimmy: Is that the cave you showed me?  
All including convenient studio audience: IT'S CALLED A LAIR!  
Us: Please Griff-Griff?  
Griffin: Will you stop calling me that if we go?  
Us: Of course *wink wink*  
Griffin: FINE! Come on Jimmy, Penn, Mindy *Jumps to lair*  
Us plus Jimmy: Thanks Griffmeister!

Xxx

(Back in the Lair…)

Mindy: Are you sure...? After all, Griffin has a nasty temper!  
Penn: Oh yeah! The boys are going to love this wake up call...plus, what's a little water going to do to 'em? (makes evil smile)

*The camera lowers to the two amazing looking guys, on the floor. Then turns to the two plastic buckets held by the fangirls*

(A Few hours later)

Mindy: 1... (Holding full bucket; ice cubes float around in it)  
Penn: 2... (They tip toe over to the sleeping guys, posing our buckets above their heads, ready to pour away)  
Us: 3!!!

*A waterfall of ice-cold water fell on top of the unsuspecting boys. There was a girly scream that erupted from Griffin's mouth and a bunch of nasty things sputtered from Jimmy's. Before they knew what hit them, we were flying out through the Lair's entrance. Except, Griffin recognized the two girls*

Griffin: YOU'RE DEAD!  
Mindy: See I told you!  
Penn: Yeah but we have the talent of blackmail! (Pulls out magic tape recorder that kept replaying Griffin's girly scream)  
Mindy (with evil smile): Oh yes, Penn, oh yes we do!

Xxx

(After a while…)

Griffin: You're dead meat girlies!  
Mindy: *whispering* Penn, you have the camera right?  
Penn: *whispering back* Locked and loaded!  
Griffin: Prepare to die earthlings!  
Mindy: We meet again. Before, I was the student, now I am the teacher, and more powerful then you could ever imagine! MuhahahahaMUHAHAHA!  
Penn: Rise up and take the power back Mindy, it's time this fat cat had a heart attack! He will not force us!  
Griffin: What the hell...*suddenly hears a girly scream and pales* you didn't...  
Us: We did, just connecting it with Youtube...  
Griffin: Please no, anything but that!  
Us: Anything...?  
Penn: I don't think Jimmy should watch this...

Xxx

Griffin: Wakey, wakey dear girls.  
Mindy: Morning Griffin...wait, are those cookies?  
Griffin: Yep, Jimmy made them, straight from the oven!  
Penn: Something is wrong...  
Mindy: *eating cookie* nom nom ommm?  
Penn: Why is Griffin acting like this...all nice!?  
Mindy: nom nom?  
Penn: Oh well... why don't I care suddenly?  
Mindy: *Swallowing* because Mindy fell down the stairs hiding from her teacher because she hasn't handed in her Maths prep, hit her head and is therefore lacking in creativity.  
Penn: Ohhh dear.

xxx

Penn: Where's Jimmy?

Griffin: Who?

Mindy: The boy, Griffin! Who looks just like you-

Penn: Except is much cuter, sweeter, adorable-

Mindy: He came home with us!

Penn: *grabs both of them* Come on, we have to go find him!

Griffin: Hey, don't touch the jacket!

(A little while later after walking around for AGES in the desert)

Mindy: JIMMY!

Jimmy: Thank god! I thought I was going-

Penn: *turns to Griffin* This is your entire fault, Griff-Griff!

Griffin: What the hell?! It's not my fault the kid just wandered off- hey, I told you to stop calling me that!

Penn: *pokes chest* I don't care! (Then pulls out camera & tape recorder) But I know a way of revenge… (evil smirk)

Griffin: *Gulp*

Xxx

(On top of the empire state building; Mindy holding camera and Penn standing confidently beside Mindy; they've unhitched the metal bars that block people from falling)

Mindy: Ready Penn?

Penn: Yup Mindy! GRIFFIN- YOU READY?

Griffin: *standing only in short shorts (wink, wink, if you catch what I mean) & bare chest* I'm going to kill you both.

Jimmy: *laughing but trying to cover it up with coughing*

Griffin: *turns to him* And you too!

Mindy: Aww… be a good sport Griffin!

Penn: On the count of three!

Mindy: One!

Penn: *races up to Griffin and pushes him* THREE!

Griffin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- cuts off because he jumped.

Jimmy: *bursts out laughing, falls to the floor and starts to roll around, clutching his stomach and still laughing*

Penn: Got that?

Mindy: All of it!

Penn: To Youtube! *after dragging up the practically crying Jimmy cause he's laughing so hard, they march back to the Lair somehow*

Xxx

Penn: Jimmy what are you doing?  
Jimmy: What's this? *holds up games console*  
Mindy: It's a games console, wanna try it?  
Jimmy: Yeah!

*Later*

Griffin: HEY, thats my games console...give it back!  
Jimmy: No way Jose!  
Griffin: *threatens Jimmy with flamethrower* Now!  
Penn: Hey Griffin, are you wearing Jimmys hat?  
Griffin: Errr...no?  
Mindy: You are! That is so, so sweet, Penn…  
Penn: Got it! *Takes picture* Another thing to blackmail him with...Muhahaha!  
Griffin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Xxx

(Penn dramatically dies after a Herb/Jimmy fic is brought up…)

Mindy: Griffin! Give Penn the kiss of life!  
Griffin: Are you mad?  
*Mindy starts playing the "girly scream"*  
Griffin: Okay, I'll do it! Horrible girls…  
*Griffin gives Penn the kiss of life*  
Penn: I'm alive!  
Mindy: Yay *hugs you* Griffin you are a hero!  
Jimmy: Look, I made celebration cookies!

Xxx

Penn: Griffin...?  
Griffin: WHAT?  
Penn:... no need to be mad...  
Griffin: FINE... what?  
Penn: I feel a bit dizzy still...  
Mindy: Me too!  
Penn: Maybe two more kisses of life? *both make begging hands*  
Jimmy: Cookies?  
Griffin: NOT NOW.  
Jimmy: *sniffle* sorry…*walks away, head bowed down sadly*  
Us: Awww... don't cry Jimmy! Look what you did Griffin!  
Griffin: WHAT?! I didn't... fine. Whatever- stupid fangirls...

*They're cooing over Jimmy*

Xxx

After that, is the beginning of this adventure, 2 Fangirls & King Kong! 2 Fangirls & Jumper also sprouted from this very beginning, but obviously, that adventure took a different course. Mindy And Penn were ready to reek havoc on everything they loved, hated and just plain confusing things…


	2. To the SS Venture!

**We DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Mindy Morganna owns Mindy & Penmaster51 owns Penn, that's it! And also, characters are very OOC, maybe not Griffin... but who knows about Griffin? Don't we all view someone a bit different? Anyways (ignoring deep, random question), enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for the reviews Mindy & Kiwi!**

* * *

Mindy: Lets do this!  
Griffin: What the Hell are we doing?  
Mindy: Making the world wake up to good movies!  
Penn: What?  
Mindy: We need to show people how many great films there are out there, educate the nations baby!  
Griffin: No way!  
Penn: Yes way!  
Jimmy: What is really mooovyss? Is that what Baxter was in? *He is ignored*  
Mindy: This mission will be tough, we will face much hostility and dangers. But we will show the world what they have been missing!! Are you with me!  
Penn and Jimmy: YES!!!  
Griffin: Fine...  
Penn: Can we start with...King Kong, I mean we already have Jimmy...  
Jimmy: What's that, what do you want from me?  
Penn: Gear up guys, it's us verses the world!

xxx

(They've arrived at SS venture Ship)

Mr. Hayes: JIMMY!  
Jimmy: (whispering) He sounds mad...  
Penn: No duh?  
Mindy: Maybe we should...  
Griffin: Why in bloody hell-  
Penn: Shut up Griffin!  
Captain E.: Mr. Hayes, have you found Jimmy?

The two see us and starts to walk towards us.  
(All in low whispers)  
Penn: (gulp) Ohmygod, Mr. Hayes AND Captain Englehorn are coming... (gulps nervously again)  
Mindy: We're dead.  
Penn: Yes my friend... we are most certainly doomed.... did you mind if I take a picture of them?  
Griffin: (palm smacks face) Stupid, stupid fangirls..

Xxx

Griffin: Quick, Penn, Mindy take Jimmy and hide in the cages, I'll hold them up!  
Penn: How will you...  
Mindy: You heard the gentleman, move girl!  
*in the cages*  
Penn: What are you doing...?  
Mindy: Look, Jack's typewriter!  
Penn: Leave it!  
Mindy: No, don't you see, he hasn't written "Skull Island" yet!  
Penn: Sooo...what?  
Mindy: So we need to leave Jimmy here so he can do the adorable close-up and overly dramatic typing!  
Jimmy: Please don't leave me...*cries*  
Mindy: When did you become such a wuss?  
Penn: Don't worry Jimmy, we'll be with you every step of the way.... We're going to Skull Island!  
Griffin: *out of breath* C'mon, hide!  
*All hide except Jimmy*  
Mindy: *whispering* Are you sure about that, are we really going to Skull Island?  
Penn: Oh yeah baby, we are gonna change this movie so much Peter Jackson is gonna go bald!  
Mindy: Riiiiiiight...*edges slowly away....*

Xxx

Jimmy: H-hey Mr. Hayes... captain.  
Mr. Hayes: Where the hell have you been...

There's a long skretch of boringness because Mr. Hayes is yelling at Jimmy, Captain E. looks bored out of his mind, Griffin holding us two back because we want to hit Mr. Hayes for making Jimmy look like he's about to cry.

Mr. Hayes: So... where have you been?  
Jimmy: Uh....  
Us: With US!

The two grown men startle, whipping to face us. Griffin crawls out from the hiding spot, cursing in multiple different languages.

Penn: Look here, we were merely showing Jimmy here... (realizes they aren't looking at us)  
Mindy: Hello?  
Captain E.: Mr. Hayes, does that man look like Jimmy?

Everyone turns to Griffin, who immediately sees that all eyes are on him and stops in mid stroke of brushing off the dirt from his leather jacket.

Griffin: Uh.... hi?

Xxx

Griffin: This was a stupid idea!  
Mindy: No it wasn't, telling Mr. Hayes you were Jimmy's older brother was a great idea!  
Penn: Although saying we were Baxter's personal stylists...  
Mindy:...was clever but annoying. I swear if I hear him say "Does rouge make me look dashing one more time-!"  
Penn: Relax, I have a plan to rid us of Baxter once and for all!  
Griffin: It's gonna be awful...  
Penn: We'll poison his make-up!  
Griffin and Mindy: WHAT!??  
Penn: Errr...we'll poison his...make-up?  
Mindy: Hang on, that's brilliant, using a mixture of cloro...clorowatsit and paint (containing lead) we can mix it into his foundation...  
Penn: And when he puts it on...  
Mindy: Bang! And the dirt is gone!

Xxx

Penn: Hey Griffy, how are you feeling?  
Griffin: Better, no thanks to you!  
Mindy: Ouch Griff-Griff, that hurts. You should be more caring-  
Griffin: Shut-up! I've got work to do!  
Penn: What is it?  
Griffin: *Mumble mumble*  
Mindy: Pardon dearest heart? I didn't catch that.  
Griffin: I have to clean the decks! It's not funny?  
Penn: Hahahaha!  
*Griffin storms off*

*later*

Jimmy: Hey...errr what are you doing?  
Penn: Checking Griffin doesn't run away.  
Jimmy: Really, because it looks like you are just staring at his ars-  
Us: NO WE ARE NOT!  
Mindy: He is simply facing away from us...on his hands and knees...  
Jimmy: But you have been moving so you can see it the whole time!  
Penn: Oh go bake some cookies Jimmy.  
Jimmy: Alright!  
*They go back to staring at Griff-I mean. Checking he doesn't run away (wink wink tap tap.)*


End file.
